


Everything

by forgetcanon



Series: race to die first [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: BDSM overtones, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetcanon/pseuds/forgetcanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stilled, waiting for her next command. Sol traced his jaw, turning his face up to meet hers, and took her time considering. Jaq’s eyes were on her expression, but she was looking at his lips. When she rubbed her thumb along them, he kissed it.</p><p>More Sith Lord!Exile/Jaq.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

Jaq was one of the only people who had unrestricted access to her quarters- even the medical team and the security team had to receive a code verification from either Jaq or herself before the door would admit them. There was no way to silence the chime in every room of Sol’s personal quarters when the door opened.

Sol barely looked up from her terminal. Just a flicker of the eyes to make sure that it was Jaq, and that he was alone. “Yes?"

“Still working?” he asked. 

“The galaxy’s still spinning."

Jaq snorted. His overrobe rustled as he hung it next to hers. He kicked off his boots, too, before he crossed to her in his stocking feet. He was planning on staying, then. 

Sol tilted her head up automatically so he could kiss her. She barely lifted her eyes from the garrison figures. “If you’re here to distract me, leave."

Jaq barely backed away, curving an arm around her neck and peering at the numbers. “How long will this take?"

“I’m halfway through. Another hour or so."

Jaq sighed.

Sol reached up and removed his arm from her shoulders. “I need to finish this. If you’re going to-"

“I won’t distract you,” Jaq said. Contrary to his words, he dropped to his knees by her chair. Sol frowned at him as he tried to lay his head on her knees and rolled the chair away.

“That would be pretty distracting.” Her words were joking. Her tone was not. She hated having to repeat herself.

Jaq flinched. “No, I was going to- I mean it, I’ll be quiet, just come back over here?"

Sol blinked at the surprisingly earnest look on Jaq’s face. She slowly rolled her chair back in front of the desk, her knees bracketing Jaq’s chest. 

He rested his face in her lap and gingerly reached up, wrapping his arms around Sol’s hips.

This was different. New. The way he remained tense as she considered him, exposed and tender on her lap, was both sweet and rage-inducing. When she had some free time, she needed to look into Jaq’s past and make sure whoever hurt him got their just desserts.

For now, Sol did him the favor of not examining him too closely and got back to work. As Jaq relaxed, he faded from her awareness, other than as a warm, heavy weight on her legs.

She’d already been sitting at the terminal for an hour or so. When her head began to ache, she closed her eyes, leaned back in her chair, and set the holo to display in muted colors. As it reset, she considered Jaq.

His eyes were closed, brow relaxed, breathing steady. She would almost think him asleep, except that he wasn’t drooling on her. She stroked his cheek- freshly shaved- and his eyelids fluttered for a moment before shutting again. She slipped her hand into his hair and he sighed, breath warm against her thighs.

“My clever pet,” she murmured. A smile flickered across his lips. He snuggled closer.

She got back to work. She could come up with an appropriate reward for him when she was finished. As it was, he seemed pleased enough with the occasional caresses she bestowed on him. 

When she finished reading over the numbers, she paused before beginning to put together the list of the officers she needed to forward the information to. She tapped Jaq’s cheek.

“I’m almost finished,” she said. When she plucked his sleeve, he got the hint and sat back, blinking up at her. His grey eyes were somewhat hazy, but he was present. “This was nice, Jaq. We can leave it here, or… I could give you a reward. It’s up to you."

Jaq’s gaze sharpened a little at that. His smile was lecherous. “I’m glad you believe in positive reinforcement.”

Sol drew him up for a chaste kiss. “Go take a _thorough_ shower and wait in bed. Don’t worry about falling asleep- I’ll wake you.” She let him wonder what his prize would be- in all honestly, Sol wasn’t sure, herself.

Jaq kissed her again and left, heading for her bedroom. Sol tried her best not to watch him go. It was bad enough that she was stuck wondering whether or not Jaq would touch himself in the shower. (Which was more tantalizing- that he’d stroke himself a few times to take the edge off, or that he’d _want_ to but save it for her?)

Distracted as she was, she read her missive over twice after she finished it and checked that she’d attached her amended files before sending it off.

Jaq’s shower had been quick- they always were, and she heard him shifting around on the bed.

She remained in her chair, idly turning back and forth, considering.

Jaq was never certain about initiating any affection, at any time, even in private. At least part of it was common sense- neither of them wanted to blatantly advertise that they’d found weak spots in each other. Perhaps another piece of his reluctance was inborn, a result of his personal insecurities.

(Perhaps quite a bit of it was a result of the power balance of their relationship- no one would question her too hard if she decided to kill Jaq on a whim. While she wouldn’t, and he was easier around her than many of her underlings, it was still something that was _present_ in their relationship and aggravated the first two points.)

So what had been different today, when he not only initiated but _insisted_?

Sol glanced at the calendar, intending to draw up his schedule. She tried to remember what he’d been doing in the morning after leaving her- She looked at the date again.

By the galactic standard calendar, it was her life day.

Would he know?

He had access to her medical files. It was listed there, certainly. There was a good chance an extranet search would bring it up anyway, even if he didn’t. It wasn’t private knowledge.

Would he care?

Sometimes it was hard to tell what made her Jaq tick. He adored her deeply, he hated hypocrisy, he took satisfaction in his skill. Beyond that...

Yes, Sol decided at last. Yes, he would care. 

A little guiltily, Sol brought up Jaq’s files on her terminal. His life day was in four months, so no worries there. She set a quick private reminder for a month beforehand and went back to thinking.

Now, what would Jaq like to give her for her birthday?

Slowly, Sol began to smile. She stood, stretched luxuriously, and crossed silently to her bedroom.

He’d left the door open. Jaq lay on his stomach under the covers, one pale arm under the pillow and one over it. It was how he slept when he was truly comfortable. Sol almost felt bad as she sat beside him.

His eyes fluttered open the second she did and he turned over, blinking quickly. He’d just been dozing, then. His hair, wet and combed, was only just beginning to curl again.

“Look at you,” Sol cooed, stroking his chin. “So patient.” Jaq didn’t react, which was a reaction in itself- while he was still up, he never knew how to react to her compliments. She leaned in and kissed him, long and slow. He had to prop himself up on his elbows to respond.

“Would you like to undress me?"

Jaq immediately perked up. “Yes."

“Yes…?"

“Yes, _please_.” Jaq hated begging. But he liked it when she made him do what he hated.

Sol smiled, nipped his lip, and stood. “Then you may undress me."

Jaq sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. (Sol was unsurprised but pleased to see he was naked, and showing interest.) He checked to make sure she didn’t have on her armguards under her robe before he stood and reached for her belt.

As he unfastened it, he kissed her again softly, which Sol happily allowed. When he broke away to hang the belt with the others, she said, “You’re taking quite a bit of initiative today."

He stilled. 

“I approve."

He hung her belt quickly. “I’d hoped you would."

Jaq always responded well to a little direction. When he returned to her he undid her robes quickly, finding every excuse to lay his lips on her skin. Her shoulder, when he slid off her underrobe. Her hips and thighs as he helped her step out of her leggings and peel off her socks. Her rib cage as she lifted her undershirt. 

Sol halted him there, on his knees, reaching for the clasp of her bra. “Good.” 

He stilled, waiting for her next command. Sol traced his jaw, turning his face up to meet hers, and took her time considering. Jaq’s eyes were on her expression, but she was looking at his lips. When she rubbed her thumb along them, he kissed it.

“Yes,” she said at last, nodding slightly. “I think I’ll sit on your face, first."

Jaq’s pupils, already wide, visibly expanded. His hands twitched on her back. His cock swelled.

Sol bent down and pecked him sweetly. He strained up to meet her, so she wouldn’t need to lean so far.

“Kneel and wait,” Sol purred. “No sleeping this time. No touching yourself, either.”

Jaq knew better than to touch himself, but the gentle reminder made his breath catch in frustration anyway. “Yes, ma’am.” When Sol drew away, he settled back on his heels, hands on his thighs. 

She went to the panel in the wall first, locking the door and raising the temperature in the bedroom by several degrees. Some other day she’d make him shiver while she cleaned up. His eyes tracked her hungrily as she crossed to the ensuite.

She didn’t close the door. He couldn’t quite see inside from where he was kneeling, but he would be able to hear every move she made. She wanted him keenly aware of the situation he’d left _her_ in earlier.

She twisted her braids into a clip. The hot water was a blessing on her back after spending the last few hours in front of her terminal, but she did him the favor of showering quickly. Good behavior deserved rewards.

When she turned off the water and reached for a towel, she had a thought. 

Jaq had calmed himself a little while she was in the bathroom, but the sight of her brought life back into him quickly enough. His eyes hungrily traced the water dripping off her breasts, her thighs. It was good that she’d raised the temperature- she was barely cold.

Sol tossed him the towel. He caught it and rose without needing her to tell him what she wanted. She offered him her arm, first.

They’d never done this before, in a scene or not, but Jaq responded well to new situations. As he dried off the offered arm, she felt him trying to strike a balance between being too rough and actually getting her _dry_.

She let him wonder a little.

He dried her other arm next, then her chest. She sighed as he rubbed her breasts, spending perhaps a few moments longer than necessary there. After he wiped her back clean, he took out the clasp that held her braids up.

“Good,” Sol murmured.

He set it aside as he came back in front of her, kneeling and reaching around her awkwardly to dry her rear. He had a better time with each leg, but Sol knew why he wanted to be there. His breathing was quick and he was beginning to blush, just from the company of his own fantasies.

When Jaq laid aside the towel, Sol caught his hair and tugged him forward. His hands flew to her thighs and he leaned in- only to very nearly whine in confusion as she began tugging him upwards instead.

“You’re certainly excited,” Sol said, kissing him hello. His hands skated over her back, her ribs, not certain of where to settle and not pulling her into him. Sol chuckled, lazily tracing his back, his chest, his nipple. This time he _did_ whine.

“Please,” Jaq said, hands finally settling on her hips. His thumbs stroked the soft skin there. “Please, fuck, Sol-"

“Please…?” Sol prompted. She began kissing her way down his neck. He loved that, any attention to his neck at all- and it gave him no excuse not to answer. “It’s hard for me to give you something if I don’t know what it is."

His hands dug into her hips for a moment- She knew _very well_ what he wanted.

She dug her teeth in a little harshly in reply.

“Please…”

Sol switched to the other side of his neck and hummed a query. She could practically feel the heat from his cheeks. It was so nice when she could make him squirm like this.

“Please... sit on my face,” he mumbled at last. 

Sol rewarded him immediately with a deep kiss. “Good boy."

With that she pushed him back towards the bed. There was a moment of confusion when he tried to lie across it, but it only took a bit of direction to get his head on the pillow. He was hard enough now that he could be excused for being a little slow.

Jaq squirmed a bit when Sol didn’t immediately climb on board, choosing instead to run her hand down his chest. “Gorgeous."

His eyes shut and he bit his lip, turning his face away. “Please, Sol.” 

Sol smiled. “One day, I need to make a holo of this. It’d be nice to show you what you look like.”

Jaq’s eyes opened and he gave her a look- Why was she wasting time with this nonsense?

Alright, he wasn’t biting that one. Sol shrugged and climbed onto the bed, carefully straddling his shoulders. Jaq’s hands came up and helped her down so she sat on his chest, though he did his best to maneuver her higher.

Sol combed a hand through Jaq’s hair- nearly dry, now- and smiled down at him. “How’s the view?"

“I’m not here to look,” Jaq snapped. His hands squeezed at her ass, urging her forward. “C’mon-"

The hand in his hair tightened and twisted. Jaq groaned, his gaze going fuzzy. Sol nearly groaned herself at the sight of it.

“Fine, you brat.” Sol braced herself on the headboard and shuffled forward, knees pressing into the pillow. Jaq craned forward eagerly, breath hot and tongue even more so. Sol gasped and kept moving until he could lay his head back on the pillow, though she didn’t think he would especially mind getting a crick in his neck at the moment.

Sol liked to crack that Jaq had a wicked tongue, but it was the truth. He licked broad, firm strokes along her lips until she gasped, “Tease!”

His eyes were wicked. She couldn’t quite hear his chuckle, but she damn well felt it.

“You just want me to pull your ha-ir again— Fuck!”

He licked lazily along her opening as she spoke, ending with a suck on her clit, which was where he stayed. Sol did her best to keep her hips still, but she couldn’t keep herself from twitching into his touch. Her cheeks were getting hot. She leaned more on the headboard to take the weight off her trembling legs. “Fuck, Jaq-!"

Jaq groaned in encouragement. He snaked one of his hands up and around her hip, parted her hair, stroked at either side of her clit with two fingers while his mouth moved deeper. His tongue began tracing the alphabet against her walls. 

As Sol got closer her gasps had more voice to them. She couldn’t help but rock against his face. When she glanced down, his eyes were closed, brows furrowed in concentration, moving with her.

“Fuck,” she squeaked.

Jaq knew exactly what that meant. The two fingers to either side of Sol’s clit drew together, rubbing firmly in slick circles that made her hips jerk. She tightened, spasmed- her eyes were open but she only _felt_.

Sol’s thighs were still twitching as she drew back to give Jaq some breathing room. He planted open-mouthed kisses along her thigh, cheeks wet. He was mumbling something, lips moving almost soundlessly. His pupils were blown wide. 

Sol’s breathing still wasn’t entire under control when she said, “You’re fantastic, Jaq.” It took some doing to get his arms and her legs untangled from each other and her ass back on the bed. She kissed him deeply first, loving the taste of herself in his mouth, the _proof_ , and he reached for her, arms skating along her ribs and back. She reached for the abandoned towel with the Force. It was cold, but it would do. 

“Poor thing,” she whispered, wiping her face and then his with the towel. “You must be desperate by now."

His response was a bitten off, “Fuck you.” 

Sol chuckled, glancing down. His dick was flushed, hard and leaking.

“I’m guessing you don’t want me to take you down,” Sol said, turning back to Jaq. Frankly, at this point she didn’t have the patience for it. He  _definitely_ wouldn’t. “And you’ve been so good. What would you like? Want me to suck you off? Sit on you? Want to fuck me?”

And, yes, part of this was ambivalent generosity, but mostly it was for the pleasure of watching Jaq try to articulate exactly what he wanted. She didn’t make it easier, kissing the marks she’d made earlier on his neck and skating her hands ever further south.

“F-fuck,” Jaq gasped, face red. “I don’t- I-"

Sol gently nipped his lips. “Need me to decide?"

Jaq rolled his face away, shaking his head slightly. So he had something in mind.

Sol grinned. “Want me to guess?” 

“Fuck you,” Jaq snapped.

“Alright."

“Fuck— I want you to, to fuck me,” Jaq bit out at last.

Sol hadn’t expected that one. Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Please,” Jaq added.

Sol bit back a laugh. It was so hard to get him to ask for anything- she wasn’t going to let him think she was mocking him. “I would love to,” she said instead, sliding off the bed and going for the box in the bottom of her closet. She dropped it on the bed by Jaq's hip and quickly pulled out the lube and the harness, which she began to step into. He sat up to help her adjust the straps.

“Have a preference?” she asked.

Jaq shook his head. “You pick,” he mumbled.

“So kind of you to offer.” Sol chose the ‘medium’ prick in the shade of brown that very nearly matched her skin tone and fit it into the harness. That done, she let Jaq make the final adjustments to the harness.

She tipped his chin up, hyper-aware of the fact that he was on the same level as the dildo. Another night, she’d make him suck on it while he was hard and wanting, but for now she asked, “How’d you like to take it?"

Jaq’s eyes went a little desperate. Sol shushed him, went down on her knee and kissed him softly. “I’ll give you some time to think about it."

She helped him rearrange the pillows behind him and put the box on the floor, leaving behind only the pump-top lube. She liked fucking him, liked how it made him a shivering, pliable mess. The only part she didn’t like was how far away it took her while she stretched him open. There was only so much skin available to caress and kiss when she was sitting between his thighs.

Sol couldn’t stroke his cock too much to take his mind off the discomfort when he was this close to coming. Instead she caressed his abs, reached up and pinched his nipples, and murmured sweet nothings to him. “You’ve been so good, pet, and I’m going to give you exactly what you want, I’ll fuck you under you tremble."

“Like this,” Jaq panted at last, when she was two fingers deep and wondering how much of a stretch Jaq would like, in his state. “Fuck me like this."

Sol looked down at him, spread wide for her, and smiled. “I can do that. Ready?"

Jaq nodded, more than a little desperately. His eyes tracked the movement of her arm as she spread lube on her dick. Her hand was tacky as she dragged his thighs over hers, getting him in position, but she doubted he minded.

Jaq let out a long breath as she began the slow push into him. Sol stroked his hip with her thumb. “You alright?"

He nodded, arching a little. “More."

“Careful,” Sol said, a bit to herself. Still, she complied, sinking into him slowly. His dick softened as she went, blood being diverted away from the muscle, and he jerked when she stroked him back to life gently.

He was shaking by the time she’d pulled him completely into her lap, dick as deep as it could go in this position. His blush had spread down his neck and onto his chest. 

“Look at you,” Sol murmured, leaning forward and kissing his heartbeat. His dick rubbed against her belly and he squirmed. “Space, you’re gorgeous, Jaq, just _look_ at you."

“F-fuck,” Jaq gasped. “Don’t move, don’t-"

Sol froze at the urgency in his voice, afraid she’d hurt him, but she knew that catch in his breathing, the way his abs twitched and jumped against her palm. “Tell me when." She obediently remained still until he relaxed and nodded.

“You spoil me,” Sol murmured, kissing along his chest, as high as she could reach the way he was tilted back. She shifted experimentally. Just a quick in-out. He shuddered. 

“Yeah,” Jaq said at last, rocking his hips into hers. “Yeah, okay, go."

Sol followed his rhythm, more of a steady rock than a thrust. Jaq groaned and arched into it, but it wasn’t going to make him come any time soon. That was fine. Sol would be happy to have him like this, as long as he wanted.

She spread her hands possessively over his ribs. “I wonder how far down your blush’ll go this time,” she breathed. He reached down. For a moment she thought he was going for his dick, but instead he found one of her hands and squeezed it. She laced their fingers together and kissed his knuckles, then pinned it against his hip with her own hand. His other hand squeezed the pillow under his head. She worked it free and intertwined their fingers there, too. He turned his head and kissed her wrist. 

“Can you come like this?” He’d been waiting for the better part of an hour, and if she pressed forward he’d have more friction- was that enough? Rocking like this was beginning to make her abs burn, but she’d felt far worse things. The way he gasped for breath was its own reward.

Jaq made a long, confused noise. A maybe, then. His hands tightened against hers. “I don’t care, please, just-"

“Shh, shh, I have you.” 

“You’re everything,” Jaq gasped. He pressed his face against her wrist as though that would hide him, as though that would obscure his confession. “Sol, you’re- you’re everything, please, please-"

Sol pressed forward, beginning to thrust in earnest. "I have you, Pet, I have you, look at you, you’re perfect like this.”

His breathing came in desperate gasps, beginning to hitch at the end. The hand pinned on his hip clenched and unclenched against her fingers. His cock left a slick trail where it rubbed against her belly.

“You’re mine,” Sol said, drinking it in. “You’re mine, Jaq, you do this for me."

Jaq groaned, hips jerking up, into her. She sped up just a little bit more. His gasps turned into sobs.

“Please, fuck-“

This time he wasn’t begging for reassurance. The hand on his hip twisted out from under hers at last, but she beat him to it. 

He arched, mouth open, eyes screwed shut, face and chest red. He made almost no sound. His hips jerked into her grasp. His come made her grasp on him slick and easy.

“That’s it.” Sol kept rocking into him. “There you go, that’s it."

He always came for longer and crashed harder when Sol fucked him, and this time was no exception. She kept moving until he pulled her hand away and whined, “Stop."

Sol pulled out, bestowing kisses on his shuddering chest and stomach. She wriggled out of the harness with the ease of long practice and wiped the come off her hand and their stomachs with the same towel she’d used to clean up her own come. Jaq jerked as she gently swiped his dick clean, face twisting in protest.

“Come _here_.” He reached for her arm, tossing the towel on the ground and pulling her up so he could wrap his arms around her waist, intertwine their legs, and nuzzle into her collarbone.

Sol smiled and kissed his hairline. He sighed when she stroked the back of his neck soothingly, breath warm against her skin. As he came back to himself he absently stroked her back. The gentle slide of skin on skin was almost enough to put Sol to sleep, above the covers and all.

Jaq kissed her neck and hummed the beginning of the life day song. She chuckled.

“Didn’t know what to get me?” she whispered, running a hand through his hair.

“No, your other present is en route.” She loved the way he talked after he came, all of his usual sarcasm and cynicism present but worn smooth. “I figured this was a good holdover."

“What did you get me?"

Jaq kissed her collarbone smugly. “It’s a _surprise_."

“I could ask intelligence,” Sol said.

“Let me have this,” Jaq muttered. “You’ll like it, I promise."

“You just want me thinking about it until it gets here."

“There’s that.” Jaq drew back a little and pulled at the covers. “Here, let me."

Sol rinsed off the dildo and brushed her teeth while Jaq turned the heat in the room back down and tossed her clothes and the poor towel down the hamper. They switched places while Jaq brushed _his_ teeth and Sol pulled on new underwear and crawled into bed. (If an emergency occurred, she could pull on a robe as she ran. Pulling on underwear was a different matter.)

Jaq left a cup of water on the bedside table, a habit that always made Sol smile. When he slid in beside her she pulled him into their earlier position with a satisfied sigh.

"Happy life day to you," Jaq murmured. 

Sol tilted his chin back and kissed him. “May I have many more."


End file.
